Gloves and keys
by xxsarbearxx
Summary: Lucy just found herself in a forest and is still wondering how? But she meet 2 people that can change her life forever and why does she always were gloves ? And what's her connection with Zeref. plz R&R some language
1. Chapter 1

**Hey xxsarbearxx here just so you know **

**This IS my first story so please review! Don't care if negative **

**But hopefully positive! And I don't own fairy tail at all!**

**Chapter 1: gloves and keys **

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"Ugghh, where am I" I started to look around. The only thing I saw were grass, trees, bushes and etc. "Shit, I'm in a forest WITHOUT my gloves" I thought. I carefully tried to stand up, without touching anything with my hands.

I've been walking walking around for ages "where am I!" I shouted. Seriously, I'm in a forest no food, water, and I lost my gloves and key's this SUCKS! "Wait, Lucy just calm down I thought, just what year is this?"

"BOOM"

"ahhh, whoa what was that it was like a building crashed may be there's city" but before I knew it I was running straight towards the sound it was my only hope!

**Normal P.O.V**

"Nastu!" Ezra Yelled "You did it AGAIN; the master is going to kill us!"

Nastu looked at her with a goofy grin but soon faded when he saw that she was glaring at him. "I'm sorry, so sorry "he replied

"You better be" She mumbled. *giggling* Ezra turned around to see who was there. "Shit" I was ducking hiding behind the bushes but I couldn't help it they were so funny *giggling. "Who's there?" The scarlet haired girl yelled.

"Me!" I yelled. "Who's me?" She replied. The blonde girl that had chocolate brown eyes was now staring at the scarlet haired girl. "Me, Lucy nice to meet you" Ezra was cautious but let her guard "Hello my name is Ezra " but the first thing Lucy noticed was gloves and keys in her hand. Lucy started to dash to Ezra. "Whoa" "Hello and May I please have my gloves and keys back "S-Sure here"

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Thank god she had my gloves and key, I would probably die without them.

"Thank you, thank you" I sighed in relief, "But what happened here" A sweat dropped. " Oh- that stupid idiot over there grinning like a basted went too far with our mission" Ezra replied "Oh so what guild do you join ". Uh? Now she was grinning just like that idiot "Fairy Tail"

**~~ 10 minutes later~~**

**Normal P.O.V**

"So you're a celestial spirit mage" "Ahh yes and you" "I use re-quipped magic and the boy puking "Nastu" is a Dragon Slayer"

"EHHHHHH, HE'S A DRAGON SLAYER!"

"Lucy, shhhh" "Ahh sorry"

"Hmmp"

"Anyways, would you like to join fairy tail?"

"HUUH"

**End of chapter. YAAY!**

**Please review negative comments allowed but no rude words**

**And if u do like it plz tell me and I will continue story **

**If u think its boring I will stop **

**Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's my second chapter YAAAAAAAAAAY**

**(Feeling pretty confident \(^ ^)/)**

**P.S don't OWN fairy tail **

Chapter 2: Why?

**Lucy P.O.V **

Right now I'm in Fairy Tail; I hardly remember why I even said yes! But it feels so warm, so friendly just like one big family I chuckled.

*CRASH*

"Sigh" why do they always break things when they fight, but it's quite amusing?!

But that Nastu he's really friendly maybe I could trust him but he's so LOUD especially when you just got off a train *sweat drooped*

**~~Flash Back~~**

"YEEEEEEESSSSSS! I'M SOOO FIRED UP, LET'S DESTROY THING. HAHAHAHA!"

BAKA! Me and Ezra shouted at the same time, then giggled together.

**~~End of Flash Back~~**

Mehh… but what happen when they find out I'm…

"LUCE!" Nastu yelled ."Yeah" "Want to go on a mission?

"I'm sorry but I've got to look for a house" but before I knew it I was flying through those walls and going to the train station "ugghh, I'm sooo going to get him back" I smirked. When we finnaly reached are destination I wanted what our mission was and it was "just to find a BOOK, for 200,000 jewels" Then I saw a smirk on Nastu's face and he said "Yep!"

**~~Time Skip~~**

Normal P.O.V.

"Ahhhhh, Finally finished but we didn't even get the money" I whined at Nastu.

"Shut up It was the right thing to do"

"I guess"

"WHERE BAAACK" Nastu screamed when we opened the door

"HAAII" they responded.

**~~Next Day~~**

"Hey Luce!" "yeah"

"I've wondered what's with the gloves" "oh…..well…

Nastu knew not to push it any further…

**Nastu P.O.V**

There was something very fishy but I decided not to push it, she was on the verge of crying. So I just patted her back and told her was okay and she smiled at me so sweetly but she was hiding something, something very dangerous?

**Thank you for READING! **

**Another chapter down and about 4-6 chapter to go (guessing)**

**Please Review **

**Thankyou !**


End file.
